Project DP
by Infinity and Zero
Summary: A secret specimen. A deadly choice. A fatal mistake. The result of the choices of this creation can decide the fate of the world: To destroy it, or save it.


**Why hello. I think it's time to ignite my childhood cartoon obsession again, so I present you this idea that's been swimming through my head for a few days. This one appealed to me, so why not?**

**Welcome to my story.**

**Strap yourselves in the narrative roller coaster and enjoy the ride (wait, who am I kidding? I suck at writing. And if I don't space after my commas.. Old habits die very hard.)**

**In any case, shall we get going? *pulls lever***

* * *

**_A secret experiment. A deadly choice. A fatal mistake._**

**_Project: Code Aeterne._**

_Deep in an underground lab, a lone subject floats in a glass prison, suspended in a softly glowing green liquid._

_Countless buttons and levers were on the platform connected to the high-tech tube via dozens of colored wires and cables. A few figures, clad in white lab coats were standing all around the machine. And within the tube was a silently floating figure, mysterious and silent._

_Murmurs of every kind raced through the room like wildfire through a forest, asking questions of success or failure._

_"This is already the 32th attempt..."_

_"Are you sure about this..?"_

_"We've worked on this one for 5 months. This is the point of no return."_

_"You know, this approach was different from the rest.."_

_"Maybe it'll work."_

_"And finally, 'he' will be ours."_

_"The ultimate hunter."_

_One figure let his hand drop on one button, and a segment of the cold stone floor opened up. From the opened hole raised a second tube, also filled with the glowing liquid._

_Inside this far smaller tube was something else. A gleaming silver blade, with arcane runes etched deep into the metal. The finely made hilt was in the shape of a winged orb, and the design was akin to that of a rapier, the guard around the grip being in the shape of a wing._

_The edge of the silver blade had a line of pitch black serving as the edge,and many wires were twined around the sword which kept it suspended in the liquid._

_However, in the other prison would be the greatest mistake._

_A power that could be used for terrible destruction, or annihilate all that was evil._

_The secret project of the GIW._

_The darkened silhouette inside was slumbering quietly, but this peace would not last for long._

_With strands of a fine white that would make fresh snow seem grey fell from the head. The edges of the silvery white were edged with a pale sky blue, the color of the skies. The teenage-seeming figure was clad in a white tunic-like top that stopped a few inches above the knee. The white shape was heavily stylized, along with copper colored patterns in lines running along the edges and up and down the garment._

_Around the neck was a plain ring of copper, with a small length of chain hanging off the front. Under the chain was a diamond shaped pattern, which served as the centre of a drape around the neck and shoulders. A snow white hood hung at the back of the top._

_From the long sleeves emerged two hands, in a glove made out of a strange darkened material, with luminescent blue lines running in a circular pattern on the back. Long white loose flaring pants with the same copper and gold lines running down it accompanied the top._

_If it weren't for the fact that this was a lab, he would have seemed like a perfectly normal teenage-aged male. But this was someone that even his creators did not truly know._

_The eyes were closed, as if in slumber. But with another slide of a lever, they slowly opened. Piercing gold orbs glanced around the room, with a gaze that seemed to slice through any facade like a smoldering knife through butter._

_The many wires slowly detached as the green fluid drained out of the tube, and as soon as the tube was empty, the glass retracted._

_With an docile yet agile leap,the figure gently stepped from the now empty platform. To his left, the other tube drained as well, and the blade was sheathed. The chalk colored sheath was the same color as the white-as-snow garments. He made no move to object as the sheathed blade was fastened to the back in a vertical fashion, obviously designed to be easy to carry yet not get in the way._

_Glancing around the darkened room, the figure slowly began to speak, but one scientist ended up beating him to it._

_"We understand that you may have questions.. However, we will answer as many of them as you wish.. If you manage to complete this mission we assign." His voice was slow and his words carefully picked, as if not to upset the one standing before him._

_"... I want answers. Name your terms." The voice was slow but confident, and laced with a slight curiosity._

_"Attend Casper High under the guise of an ordinary human. And while you're at it.. Capture the half-ghost.. Danny Phantom." Drawing a photo of the young boy from one coat pocket, he raised it up in front of him._

_"Dead or alive?"_

_"Alive. And with the least injuries possible."_

_"Noted."_

_"The blade you carry is imbued with a power that weakens ghosts. It also senses if ghosts are near. You can summon it at will, no matter where it is. You'll discover more of its power later."_

_"Quite useful. Very well then."_

_"I've managed to get a hold of a place to stay for you.. It's just across the street from the Fentons, a group of ghost hunting idiots." The scientist tosses a key he produced from his pocket, to which he caught with ease._

_"Bring him alive, and all the answers are yours."_

_With almost what seemed like a smirk, he gripped the key in his gloved hand and slid it into a pocket. Walking to the door, he gripped one hand on the doorknob and turned, which responded with a resounding 'click'._

_Stepping out of the room, he silently made his way through the labyrinth of rooms and halls. But within a matter of minutes, he reached a pair of glass doors which slid open for him._

_"Phantom.. Here I come."_

_Stepping out onto the forest grass just outside the building, these would be the first steps toward freedom, and these answers._

_With a dash, the white-clad figure took off into the darkened night._

* * *

**And my lever seems to be broken. Excuse me while I fix it so that this story can actually start.**

**Anyways..this is a mere prologue. Stay tuned for more!**

**Danny: Why do I feel like this is gonna end very badly?**

**Me: Uh.. Since when I have I made a happy ending? Silent you. *duct tapes Danny* anyways, R&amp;R!**

**Oh snap, there's the people who watch me for my WoW, HP, and Elsword stuff raging. Better get updating everything else. I may make this into a chapter story depending on if people like it, if not I'll just leave it as a prologue.**


End file.
